Catch me a Catch
by SortItOut
Summary: A series of vignettes where different Newsroom characters, knowingly and unknowingly, help Mac and Will find their way back to each other.
1. Neal: The Unwitting Matchmaker, Part 1

_**A/N:**_ So I had this idea forever ago. Then, life got in the way, and I never started. However, now its summer and I have more time and boom here is the first one. This will be different complete stories, each with one other newsroom character, influencing Mac and Will in some way and first up is Neal and its set right after 1x10. This got long so I broke it into two parts. Please let me know what you think and if you want to read part two. Thanks and enjoy!

Catch Me a Catch

_Neal: The Unwitting Matchmaker, Part 1_

* * *

"Uh Mac, I got that thing you asked," Neal said jogging a little as he caught up to Mackenzie outside her office door.

"What are you taking about?" Mac asked confused, before recognition dawned, "Oh, that thing."

Mackenzie's eyes darted furiously from left to right making sure no one was paying attention as she pulled Neal in to her office by his wrist. "You mean the stuff."

Neal pursed his lips and tried not to laugh as Mackenzie made exaggerated joint smoking gestures with her hands like she was on Snoop Dogg's tour bus.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry. It's a lemon bar, no one can tell anything else about it." Neal dug through his backpack and pulled out a shrink wrapped pastry with a multicolored sticker on top.

"A lemon bar? There was a time when the only funny baked goods were brownies, it was a simpler time, a better time."  
"Mac…"

"Yes, Neal?"

"This isn't for you is it?" Neal cautiously asked.

"No, it's not. Let's just leave it at that."

"Is it for him?" Neal couldn't help but ask anyway, as he gestured vaguely towards the direction of Will's office.

"He would never ask me to do that for him." Mac coolly responded.

"I notice that wasn't a straight out no."

"You're becoming more like a reporter by the minute. I appreciate the help with this Neal, but I have no intention of explaining my… intentions. I'd appreciate that you keep this between us." Mac lectured.

"Of course," Neal responded.

Mackenzie could never imagine telling anyone, especially young faced Neal, that the laced pastry was in fact for Will. Will himself didn't know about it and she wasn't planning on telling him either. See, Mackenzie needed some answers from that man, and the more Will refused to tell Mackenzie what was on that message the more singularly obsessed she became with finding out. She'd tried for weeks now. Cajoling, flirting, yelling, and straight up calmly asking Will, but the man ducked, dived, and evaded her at every damn turn.

Last night, after a few too many martinis at Hang Chews, Mackenzie convinced herself that getting Will high again, and asking him a few pointed questions, wasn't just a flippant remark she'd made. Instead, it might be the only viable option she had left. A few seconds later she had pulled Neal into a corner and convinced him to get her what she needed.

Now, Mackenzie had what she wanted so desperately the night before in her hands. However, in the sober light of day she just didn't know if she could go through tricking Will. Mackenzie was so lost in thought that she barely noticed Neal saying an awkward goodbye as he left her office. Mackenzie's eyes were glued to the lemon bar on her desk. After a moment she grabbed it and threw it inside her bottom desk drawer. Fuck, she just couldn't do it. There just had to be another way to move things along.

* * *

There was no other way to move things along. Mackenzie was giving Will that damn lemon bar. It had been sitting in her drawer for a week and Will had finally frustrated her to the point where giving it to him sounded like a possible option again.

It all started during the night's post-show breakdown. The crew was gathered in the meeting room discussing the nights show. Everything was fine until Mackenzie gave Will one little note on his delivery, one tiny, reasonable suggestion about his tone matching content and he just blew up.

"I sounded fine Mac! You're just still pissy because I vetoed the story on Congress you wanted in tonight's C block!" Will snipped.

"I am not pissy, Will. I am just being what I was hired to be, a producer." Mac retorted.

"Oh, I was unaware producer meant pissy nitpicker."

"See, now why couldn't you be like this on air. You are trying to be an ass and so your tone sounds like a gigantic ass's would."

Will stood up from his spot at the head of the table so he was face to face with Mackenzie who was already standing. All the staff's eyes were glued to them like they were watching their very own live Telenovela.

"Okay meeting over, everyone out!" Will said through gritted teeth looking back at the staff before facing Mackenzie again.

The scared staff cleared out quickly. They had become very adept at leaving once Mackenzie and Will got to a level with each other that the staff referred to behind their backs as "crazy town."

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have called you an ass in front of everyone." Mackenzie hedged trying to defuse the situation.

"What is your problem Mackenzie? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Well you did call me a pissy nitpicker! And you know what you, Will, you are my problem. Opps sorry, guess I answered."

"You know, you can be so fucking infuriating Mac!" Will yelled, stepping even closer to her.

Now, they were truly in each other's faces. Mackenzie was so angry, so damn frustrated but not because they were having a little row. She was pissed because all she really wanted was for him to close the small distance between the two of them and kiss her stupid. Fuck all the glass walls, fuck anyone who would see them, and fuck the past. She just wanted his hands on her body, his mouth on hers, and to release the ball of tension wound so damn tightly within her. She ached for that stubborn, infuriating, sexy man. She was pissed because no matter how Will acted out she knew ultimately she was the cause of the clusterfuck that was them.

Will was having a physical reaction as well. He couldn't help but watch the heave of Mac's breasts, her cleavage accentuated by her crossed arms. The sparkle of her wide eyes, the unconscious way she licked and bit at her soft lips. She was gorgeous when she was fired up. It would be so easy to wrap his hand around her waist, pull their bodies flush together, and really feel passion for the first time in years.

That isn't what Will did though. Instead, scared, horny, and confused, he took a large step back from Mackenzie.

"So about that voicemail, Will…" Mackenzie started when it was clear that the moment between them had passed.

Will just shook his head, looked down, and left the room without a word. Leaving Mackenzie in the meeting room exasperated beyond belief on every level, physical, emotional, sexual, just a plethora of frustration.

Five minutes later, huffing and puffing all the way, she dug through her bottom desk drawer because damn it enough was enough of this shit.

* * *

Mackenzie waltzed into Will's office without bothering to knock. She plastered on a smile, one she hoped he wouldn't find suspicious, as she entered the lion's den. Will sat at his desk eyeing her curiously.

"Knocking, it's pretty popular these days. If you don't know how I can teach you."

Will really didn't feel like going another round with Mackenzie. He had been way too close to ravaging, or that very least kissing her back there and he just wasn't sure he was ready for what that meant. The thing was just when he thought her forgave her, or that it didn't matter if he did or not, something would remind him of his hurt and his betrayal and he would be back to strewing in his own misery and thanking God she never heard that damning message.

"A little something for you," Mac sweetly began ignoring his knocking comment, "Happy Friday."

"Why? What is this? You were just about to rip my throat out back there." Will said looking at the package suspiciously. "Is there rat poison in this?"

"Will that's crazy. It's a peace offering?" Mac asked more than stated. Her voice going up another octave, she was not playing it cool at all.

"Wait, I feel like I know this bakery." Will inspected the baked good turning it around and around in his hands.

"Um, it's a popular place." Mac said.

"No, that's not it," Will said. "I think—"

"Oh, for God's sake! The thing has marijuana in it, and apparently you eat this shit enough to recognize the brand or label or whatever that stupid hippie dippy sticker is. I just… Ugh... I wanted you to eat the damn lemon bar! I am sorry. I am awful. This was an awful idea." Mackenzie dramatically confessed.

"Why did you want me to have this? I've known you a long time and I never thought my _occasional_ pot use was something you endorsed."

"You really are thick headed sometimes for such a brilliant man." Mackenzie replied.

"You are batting a thousand today Mackenzie, what the fuck is going on here?"

"I wanted to get you high, so you'd tell me..." Mackenzie reluctantly started.

"-what was on the voicemail message," Will finished for her, like he was ashamed of himself for not catching on sooner. "Fuck ,Mackenzie, seriously? You were really going to dose me for answers."

"Maybe?" Mackenzie meekly replied.

Mackenzie braced herself waiting for the yelling to start. Her eyes closed and instead of the rage she was expecting to hear come from his lips, Will started laughing, real genuine uncontainable laughter. Mackenzie opened up her scrunched eyes and looked at him in utter confusion.

"I must admit this isn't the reaction I was expecting." Mackenzie said.

Will continued to laugh. He wiped a tear from his eye and got himself together. "We are quite a fucked up pair. So very fucked up. You know that right?"

"Unfortunately, I really do." Mac agreed starting to laugh herself at the absurdity of their whole situation. Will's laughter died down. Then a look Mackenzie knew all too well passed over his face. He was having an idea. One that at the very least he thought was brilliant.

"What about this? I'll eat that lemon bar. If you share it with me." Will proposed.

"Will, come on. I haven't been high since Clinton was in office."

"But unlike him, you inhaled," Will joked.

"Yes, repeatedly, usually with REM playing in the background, but that was a very long time ago."

"Well, there is no inhalation required this time, just some chewing." Will retorted.

"You'll eat it too." Mackenzie confirmed.

"Of course, I keep my word. You know that."

"I do know that, Will. Can I think about it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sorry, it feels like a now or never situation." Will responded, eyes sparkling as he tested her further.

"Fine, but I don't think we should do this here." Mac agreed.

"It was okay to do it here when it was just me." Will said.

"Well, in that case I would have been sober. So, we'd have one mind intact."

"Fine, I concede. Grab your things, finish up, and meet me by the elevator in fifteen minutes."

"Where are we going?" Mac asked.

"My place," he answered. "We have some eating to do. Unless, you have already changed your mind."

"So this is what peer pressure feels like, I never really subscribed to it in my youth. If my 80s movie watching is correct the next thing you are going to be doing is bocking like a chicken. Well I am no chicken, Billy. I'll be ready in ten." Mackenzie smiled brilliantly before walking out the door. Will couldn't help but recognize how beautiful she was at that moment, her feisty smile, her confident walk, and those long sexy legs as she strode away. Uh oh, for the first time Will questioned this spur of the moment choice. See, Will knew he wouldn't get high enough off half an edible to confess anything to her, but now he remembered that being alone with her might be just as dangerous.

Yet, for reasons he refused to delve too deep into he wanted to see what Mackenzie was like high. She'd never done it with him when they were together and he didn't want the opportunity to see a truly relaxed Mackenzie pass him by. Will decided right then that he could handle it. His conflicted feelings for Mac would be the same as they'd been whether they got high together or not. So why not try and have a nice, potentially amusing, night.

_Up Next: Mackenzie, Will, marijuana, and his apartment!_


	2. Neal: The Unwitting Matchmaker, Part 2

_**A/N:**_ Wow! Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. They were straight up amazing and made me very happy. So, as a thank you I tried to get part 2 together quickly. Please let me know what you think, it is a great motivator.

* * *

Catch Me a Catch

_Neal: The Unwitting Matchmaker, Part 2_

"Well, this is completely unfair!" Mackenzie whined.

Mac was on Will's couch, her head almost hanging off the arm rest, her toes dangerously close to Will's thigh.

"What is?" Will asked staring at her, clear eyed, from his spot on the couch.

"I can't stop laughing. I keep thinking and saying these odd, typically stoned type things, and you still seem totally together. No different than when we did the broadcast tonight. I don't think you're high. You're certainly not saying anything of significance, no matter how hard I try. And I am completely high. This is a bust. BUUUST. Bust is quite an odd word," Mackenzie spoke so fast that Will was proud of himself for comprehending any of it.

"Mac, you know me. We split that thing. My tolerance level is a lot higher than yours. Also, I am just a bit bigger than you if you hadn't been able to tell."

"Oh. Oh. Damn it. Of course, that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that before agreeing to this?" Mac said. "Wait? You knew that going in to this little agreement. You played me Will McAvoy, played me like I was a blue grass ditty on your precious guitar."

"Marijuana paranoia, check." Will smiled laughing at Mac.

"No, I have a point. I am a tiny woman with no tolerance. Why didn't you warn me?" Mackenzie asked.

"You do remember this all started because you almost tried to dose me behind my back? Do you really want to travel down this path into morals and ethics?"

"Key word being almost, Will. My moral center prevailed."

"Okaaaay," Will said stretching out the word.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Placate. It's nauseating." Mac firmly responded sitting up and shifting her body to look him in the eyes. A move which inadvertently left her knees pressed against Will's thigh as she sat on her feet.

"Feisty!" Will retorted, very much amused with Mackenzie at the moment.

"Maybe you're high. You're usually much more verbose than this but it's all one liners now."

"Fair enough," Will smirked.

"This isn't what I wanted." Mac whined.

"I know."

"I am hungry."

"I know."

"Well don't you just know everything?! You know what, go get a joint. I know you have one stashed here somewhere. You believe in justice and justice says that you should be equally as fucked up as I am." Mac popped up off the couch. She grabbed Will's arm and began to pull him up off the couch.

"Bossy!" Will responded but acquiesced getting off the couch. Maybe, he was a little high because the thought of getting the joint in his bedside drawer sounded like a fantastic idea.

"I am your boss." Mac responded as Will began to walk down the hallway.

"That is debatable." Will called out before disappearing into his room. A few minutes later he came out with a perfectly hand rolled joint.

This was where the second negotiations of the night began. Will decided he would only smoke it, if they shared it. Mackenzie realized she would get higher in the process, if that was even possible, but the likelihood of getting Mr. Tight Lipped Anchor to spill his guts would also increase.

After her second puff, and first coughing attack, Mackenzie realized that if this night had a winner, so far, it wasn't her. Will seemed _cool as cucumber_ as he took hit after hit on the joint. Sober Mackenzie most likely would have been angry with her plans for the night not working out in her favor. However, in her current state it just made Mac uncontrollably giggle because she just kept thinking Will was right, she really was shitty at subterfuge. While simultaneously thinking she could really go for some cucumbers right about now.

* * *

"You know what's crazy? If America as we know it was first a part of the British Colonies then why is it that you say tomato and I say_ tomato_ shouldn't we all say _tomato_? What happened, when did it change? America became free and Paul Reverie ran through the streets, 'we won everyone speak differently now. It's not bangers and mash anymore its sausage and potatoes spread the word y'all!"

"Your American accent is awful." Will commented.

"My American accent is brilliant Will McAvoy! I am American!"

They were back on Will's couch just having returned from raiding the kitchen. They had bottled water, popcorn, and half a bag of M&M's to show for it. Mackenzie reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn and chocolate, savoring the contrast between the salty and the sweet more than ever before. When she leaned back on the couch she ended up lightly resting her head on Will's shoulder as she continued her musings about the differences between England and the states. Mackenzie seemed oblivious to the closeness, but not Will. Will was pretty blissed out at that moment but he was absorbing every second of this time with her, without over thinking what was happening. He just concentrated on the moment. On her tiny hand inadvertently brushing at his side, on her soft green apple smelling hair filling his nostrils, and even the way her brilliant crazy alter brained worked. She was delightful and for once he just let himself enjoy it.

* * *

"Okay, you just laughed quite heartily at my Bronx Zoo story and you never found it remotely funny the other times you've heard it. So, by my calculations you are now officially stoned. So out with it Will McAvoy." Mackenzie started, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Out with what?" Will wearily asked, sitting up straighter, which forced Mackenzie to do the same.

"Don't play coy. What was in the message?"

"Mackenzie, seriously drop it." Will said, his entire tone changing as if the question alone had sobered him up completely.

"But you promised to tell me. I did my part, I'm very much high."

"No, I promised to eat that lemon bar, nothing else." Will countered.

"That is some lawyer trickery. You knew why I wanted you to eat that thing!"

"Mackenzie," Will pleaded.

"Please," Mac replied softly, putting her hand on top of his hand. "Just tell me. Tell me, Billy. I promise it will be fine."

"I can't."

Mackenzie swiftly turned her head away so Will's view of her face was obstructed. A wave of emotion, one she might normally be able to suppress, washed over her cruelly sucking her into the undertow. Fuck, she felt the tears escaping from her eyes and soon the stream was steady and unstoppable. She tried to sniffle quietly, but Will wasn't fooled for a second.

"Are you crying?" Will immediately asked even though he knew the answer. He touched her shoulder, and turned her until she was facing him once again. The evidence of her tears now undeniable.

"No, yes?" Mackenzie squeaked out, sniffling once again, trying and failing at reining in her emotions.

"I hate when you cry." Will croaked out, feeling like shit for pushing her to this point.

"It's just the pot. This damn stuff always made me more emotional. I am being a baby."

"No, it's me. I am sorry, I am a bastard." Will returned.

"No, if you were a bastard I wouldn't be desperately trying to get you to tell me what was on that stupid message." Mackenzie took a deep calming breath before shakily continuing, "If you were a bastard, I wouldn't have been spending weeks imagining what you might have said. Hoping, really hoping, I knew what you said. If you were a bastard, I wouldn't still be berating myself for fucking up the best thing I ever had all those years ago. You are not a bastard, I am just truly an idiot when it comes to anything personal."

"You're not an idiot, and you do know what it says," Will quietly mumbled.

"I know what it says?" Mac asked, her voice laced with hope.

"Yes." Will confirmed.

"If you make some joke right now about how it said something about the tea party or Sarah Palin or something, I will kill you Will McAvoy."

"I still love you." Will confessed.

"What?"

"That was the gist of the message. I just couldn't-"

"What?" Mackenzie cut off, still in shock at what Will just admitted.

"You had to have known." Will countered.

"I didn't know. I wanted it, but I didn't know."

"Oh."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Each grappling with all that had been revealed in the last few minutes.

"Wait, I understand why you were being so weird before, you thought I heard it and rejected you, which by the way would never happen, but why not tell me once you realized I never got the message?" Mackenzie asked as she tried to work out the puzzle pieces in her head.

"I don't know, at that point I thought maybe there was some bigger divine like reason you never got it." Will awkwardly tried to explain.

"I understand now." Mackenzie began heartbroken, "You might still love me, but you still can't forgive me, can you? That's it right? So when you found out I never got the message, it was like a do over, a free take back. "

Mackenzie's eyes flooded with a new batch of tears at her realization.

"Please, Mac. The crying, it's killing me," Will reached out and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe a few of her tears away. His heart broke further as she backed away a little in order to avoid his touch. Will knew there was only one move to make at this point. Only one thing he could do. Only one thing he wanted to do. He gazed at her forlorn face, leaned in, and kissed her. It was sweet and subtle, but only for an instant, before it was hard and passionate. Their lips furiously attempting to make up for every time they were denied access to each other in the last five years. Her hands were in his hair pulling his face as close as possible. While his hands tantalizingly traced her sides.

It was clear to the both of them in that moment that this was everything. Together, they were everything. Everything they both ached for, everything they knew too well they were missing. It was them as they should be. Yet, there was a pervasive thought in the back of Mackenzie's brain. One thought that became so inescapable that eventually it broke through her lust haze and caused her to pull back from Will whose hands had just made their way to her breasts.

"Will, what are we doing?" She breathily asked.

"I thought that was kind of obvious." Will breathed back removing his hands from her body.

"I'm meant what does this mean for us?" Mac tried to explain, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I don't know Mac. I just don't want to hurt anymore, and when you started crying I realized I don't want you to hurt anymore, and hurting you hurts me. What is the point?" Will confessed.

"I love you, so much, but if this is just a tonight thing because I am sad and we're high, I don't think I can do it. I just can't put myself through having you and losing you again. I don't have that in me…"

"It could never just be one night with you. Mac, I want this to work. I always knew you were irreplaceable, I just forced myself to forget that for a while."

"For good reason. Well, Will, we'll just have to work out then won't we? I will do everything I can to make sure of it. I won't fuck up like I did ever again," Mac said determinedly smiling through her tears at Will's confession, "Ever."

Mackenzie stood up and grabbed Will's hand, helping him up. She slung her arms around his neck and gave him a deep promising kiss.

"Take me to bed, Will." Mackenzie seductively whispered. "I've heard sex while high is amazing!"

Will laughed his smile larger than Mackenzie had seen it in years. He took his hand in hers and the pair practically floated to his room, until they landed on his giant fluffy bed. A bed where what Mackenzie heard proved to be very much true for the newly reunited lovers.

* * *

_Up Next: Charlie! I hope?_


	3. Charlie:The Purposeful Matchmaker,Part 1

**A/N: **Okay, this one needs a little set up. Whenever I watch the scene in _1x10_ where Will tells Mackenzie he isn't coming back to work I wonder what would have happened if he followed through with it a little more. This story explores that and diverts from canon after the scene in_ 1x10_ where Mac and Will talk about Camelot. So, in this story Mackenzie and Charlie don't know about the message yet, but they all know Nina Howard is waiting on a second source for the story about Will being high. This is another 2 part story because I cant seem to write less for these two. Enjoy. Review, let me know you're interested in part 2. Please and thank you.

* * *

Catch Me a Catch

_Charlie: The Purposeful Matchmaker, Part 1_

Mackenzie couldn't stop pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, she went. She walked over the well-worn groves in the wood floors of her apartment. She was utterly at a loss and like usual that meant she was thinking about Will. She had just left him at the hospital for the night and was feeling pretty exhausted. However, she knew she had a problem to solve. So, instead of attempting to sleep, she was doing laps in her hallway hoping for inspiration to strike. Will was insisting he was not returning to the show and Mackenzie was starting to believe him. She tried to clear her mind hoping it would help her magically come up with some way to make the man see reason, but so far it was a bust.

Mackenzie' paced until she was interrupted by the piercing ring of her cell phone echoing throughout her otherwise silent apartment. Mac immediately sprinted to her purse to answer the phone. Dread and hope mixed together within her as she ran, because maybe that was the hospital calling and something else had happened to Will! Or maybe it was Will himself calling to tell her he finally came to his senses and is coming back to News Night! Or maybe a million other maybes centered squarely around one man. Mac was not great with maybes.

"Hello," Mackenzie breathily answered.

"I've bought us a month," Charlie Skinner replied on the other line without any preamble. "Will turned in his resignation tonight after you left."

"He did what!?" Mackenzie screeched.

"Don't worry Mackenzie, like I said I bought us a month."

"What does that mean, Charlie? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAN WOULD JUST-"

"It means," Charlie firmly cut off Mackenzie's upcoming rant, "I sat there. I listened to Will resign. I yelled, which didn't work. I used logic, which didn't work. So then I accepted it, which-"

"Why would you do that? You know he is not in the right frame of mind. He might think he means it, but he doesn't- He can't mean it!"

"Mackenzie, you have to let me finish!"

"Sorry," Mackenzie squeaked. "Go on."

"So, as I was saying, I accepted it. Or more precisely, I pretended to accept it. What I really did was shove the letter in my pocket, called HR, and got Will a month off under the pretense of him needing extra recovery time. So to the outside, _News Night_ is simply on a hiatus. And that's how I bought us a month. Now you just need to convince Will that it's ludicrous to quit and we will be back in business."

"How exactly do we do that Charlie?" Mackenzie asked.

"That's your department. I have other fish to fry."

"What other fish?"

"Two Mackerels that go by the names of Reese and Leona Lansing. We can't get Will to come back only for him to be fired. If TMI finds that second source, and runs that story…"

"How are you going to do that? And what am I supposed to do? Will won't listen to me, I've been there every day and it doesn't seem like one word of what I am telling him is seeping into his thick skull at all."

"He'll listen, eventually. Mac, he listens to you in a way he listens to no one else. My advice, show up, keep showing up. Things will work out from there." Charlie encouraged.

Mackenzie let her natural can do attitude take over, "I can do that. I do have a month off. I can do this. I will do this. I am going to figure this out, and I am going to do this."

"Damn right you are. Mac, if one person can change his mind it's you."

"That's the part I just don't know about. Maybe once I was, I am not so sure about now. Either way I sure as hell am going to give it my all."

"Just be the confident smart Mackenzie I know and love and give him hell."

"Thanks, Charlie," Mackenzie, started pausing for a beat before adding, "for everything."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Goodbye Mackenzie."

* * *

"I am taking you home." Mackenzie announced firmly as she strode into Will's hospital room. She was trying to appear extra confident, like that alone would make him agree without protest. It didn't work.

Will sat in his street clothes in the chair next to his bed, signing his release paperwork.

"Lonny will take me," Will dryly responded not even looking up from what he was doing. He knew this was just the beginning of a battle. He was hoping being dismissive might work because what was happening between him and Mac since he arrived in this hell hole was extremely unsettling to him. He couldn't let it continue. Will was getting used to her being there all the time. He was getting used to her feeling like she had some claim on him that went beyond working together. It was equally comforting and absolutely terrifying for him.

"I just spoke to the doctor outside and he said you shouldn't be alone for the next twenty four hours. And I just happen to have a duffle bag already packed." Mac responded.

"And what exactly makes you think I don't have someone else to stay with me?" Will countered.

"Do you have someone else?" Mac asked a couple octaves higher than her normal speaking voice.

"Not exactly, but the-"

"Well, then case closed. I am coming with you." Mackenzie cut off.

"You aren't staying at my place, Mac. It would be you know, weird."

"I am staying. And wake up, Will! Everything about the two of us is weird, what's one more thing? Plus, it's not like I am asking to cuddle, you have 3 guest rooms for me to choose from. I can play Goldilocks."

"This isn't your job, Mac."

"I know that, but I won't leave you alone and then have to come to your apartment again and find you in a bloody mess in your bathroom. I won't do it!" Mackenzie began to get more and more emotional as she went on.

"Mac!" Will roared both frustrated and guilty. He slowly stood up moving until he was face to face with Mackenzie. Will really preferred to keep his head in the sand about how his self-inflicted wounds affected those around him. Her fear and her heartbroken face were really making that a challenge for him and it really pissed him off.

"Will!" Mackenzie mimicked, stepping even more into his face, not backing down an inch.

"Damn it, Mac!"

"Damn it, Will!"

"Fuck it, fine. One night and only to make sure I don't croak." Will finally conceded after they both took some time staring each other down. He found he was simply unable to take the look Mackenzie was giving him and the clawing in his chest that accompanied it.

"I mean it-"Mackenzie paused as Will's words sunk in, "Oh, wait. You just agreed didn't you?"

"I did. I don't know why, but I did. Do I need to stay I would prefer this little over nighter stay between us?"

"Ashamed of me?" Mac mostly joked. Yet, she stepped back a little from Will's personal space slightly worried about what Will might say next.

"No, but I also don't want to make TMI's job any easier for them." Will pointed out.

"I see," And she did. So, she took a breath and she let it go. "Speaking of jobs, what do you say to a week's recovery and then back to broadcast. I have some fantastic show ideas."

"I'd say I quit, and you already knew that. Charlie told me he told you." Will said.

"You do realize you would be putting a lot of talented people out of a job. People you know, people you like."

"I did consider that, but they are young and bright and I am sure who ever replaces me will hire most of them."

"We're in the shittiest economy in recent history and new people always bring in new people." Mackenzie reminded. "And what about me? I think you are aware of my last job hunt-"

"Mac, if you're going to be like this, making me feel guilty, then I am going to have to start fighting you again and honestly I am pretty damn tired."

"Fine, I'll drop it, for now. Only because you haven't even officially left the hospital yet."

"I knew you were going to add that for now." Will grumbled.

"Well, you do know me better than any," Mac started then self-edited, "most people. Now grab your things and let's get the hell out of here."

"Now, that is an idea I can get behind." Will said as the pair made their way out of the room.

* * *

Being at Will's apartment, alone with him, had been a lot less awkward than Mackenzie originally anticipated. It was all very cut and dry. They arrived. He took a much needed nap, and she took the time to tidy up. He woke up, and grumbled about her messing with his things. She smiled and kept messing with them. She ordered food, he scarfed it down, very excited to not be eating hospital dreck. She went to change for the night, and he went to watch TV having already been in his pajamas for hours. When Mac made her way back to Will he looked up at her and immediately started laughing.

"Head to toe flannel, really Mac?" Will chuckled really taking in Mackenzie's over-sized red flannel long sleeved pajamas, which showed zero skin and hung loosely off her small body. "Did you get those at a nunnery?"

"Shut up. I get cold." Mackenzie defended.

"I spent a few winters with you, Mac. You never wore anything like that."

"What did you want me to do Will? Prance around your apartment in some sheer lacy number?"

Will got a far off look on his face, a look that was punctuated with a smirk, as he imagined Mac in next to nothing, her long legs, her soft skin, her perfect curves, fluttering from place to place in his apartment for his visual enjoyment like some kind of angelic siren.

"I mean, I can't say I'd complain." Will said cheekily.

"Well, I'd be willing to wear less, if I could be assured to be heated up in other ways," Mac raised her eyebrow at him. If he wanted to play with flirting, she would up the ante.

"Fine, wear the flannel." Will abruptly backed down. He was weary of the path they were going down, suddenly aware of how very alone they were and how much harder it was to squash his longing for her in a non-work environment.

"Spoilsport and you started it by the way." Mac whined a little, wishing he would just let go, forget who she was, and what she had done, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Oh just sit down and watch the movie." Will muttered.

"Fine," Mac said as she sat, sitting extra close to him on purpose, just to annoy him. "But only because I was tired of standing."

Will could do nothing but concentrate on the way their shoulders were rubbing together, how natural and good it felt to have her near. He had to wonder what exactly she was doing. This didn't appear to be about getting him to change his mind about work. And if she was trying at something more personal then she would have called him back that night months ago. And if it wasn't personal, why was she so damn close to him all the time?

Mackenzie was similarly preoccupied by their proximity, but more enraptured with the gentle brushing of their thighs every time he took a breath. She sat still pretending to watch TV as she absorbed every second of contact.

After a minute, Will turned his body sideways both to look at Mackenzie and to break some of their contact. Contact they had both been enjoying, even if only one of them would admit it if asked.

"You look like you belong there," Will said.

"I do?" Mackenzie asked sweetly, as a little flutter danced through her chest.

"Yep, remind me to go out and buy a nice red flannel throw blanket, I now know it will work well for the couch." Will joked.

"Ass!" Mac grabbed a throw pillow and playfully threw it at him. She wasn't really offended and they both started cracking up. Their joint laughter joyfully reverberated throughout Will's living room.

* * *

"Okay, Will I'm off for now. I have a few things I have to take care of, but I'll be back to check on you for a bit tonight." Mac said.

"That wasn't part of our deal." Will reminded.

"I am still going to come over."

"Don't. We agreed to 24 hours. I am fine to be alone now. I'd like to be alone now."

"Oh, okay whatever you want." Mac said, hurt at the harshness of his words, but hid it expertly with a smile. "Bye, then."

She grabbed her things from the foyer and left without another word. She'd let him think he won, for now.

After her abrupt exit, Will stood in his home totally perplexed as to why she just gave in so easily. She always fought him when she thought she was in the right. Hell, wasn't that why she spent the night? Why hadn't she even attempted it this time? What was happening with her? What was happening with them?

* * *

Will was less perplexed about why Mackenzie didn't fight with him when she showed up at his place at around 8 pm that night.

"I gave the door man very specific instructions about not being disturbed." Will said as soon as he saw Mackenzie's face.

"You mean Fred, him and I go way back. His daughter is graduating next year from Columbia. He knew you didn't mean little ol' me." Mackenzie said innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"I meant you. I meant everyone. Damn it, Mac. Why do you have to be so charming all the time? It's the damn accent. His first loyalty should be to me. I should have Fred fired."

"You would never do that and we both know it."

"I know, but it is annoying."

"And you're not really that upset that I am here. Especially because I brought Thai food from your favorite place," Mac lifted up a full plastic bag of takeout in her hand while smiling so widely she was squinting. She then followed that up with her trademark lip bite. It was a classic one two punch to Will's soft spots.

"Oh for god's sake, Mac. Take the food to the living room. I'll grab some plates." Will acquiesced with a heavy sigh.

"You're welcome Billy," Mac sing-songed as she skipped to the living room with the bag swinging slightly in her hand.

* * *

_Up Next: Mac keeps showing up...  
_


	4. Charlie:The Purposeful Matchmaker,Part 2

**A/N:** Happy _Newsroom_ day! I'm very excited for a new episode tonight. Until then, hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story. Also, I am not sure which character I want to get these two together next, so if you have a preference, let me know. Enjoy, review, yay!

* * *

Catch Me a Catch

_Charlie: The Purposeful Matchmaker, Part 2_

"You're here _again_," Will sighed. He rolled his eyes as he watched Mac walk right past him as if she had been invited over. Like she owned the place, like she owned him.

Mac had been coming over practically every day for the last two weeks under one flimsy excuse or another. They had a routine down at this point. She would show up and push Will about reconsidering his decision to quit. Then, he would get broody and snappy and dance around the issue. Eventually, she would back off just before she knew he was getting to the boiling point of kicking her out. After that, Mackenzie would just soak up being able to be around him in this way, to eat dinner with him, or watch a movie, or just have a wonderfully mundane conversation about things besides the news. She never wanted to leave, but pushed herself out the door every night, not wanting to press her luck with him too far.

She was getting nowhere in regards to getting Will back on television, but it did seem to Mac that Will was getting used to her presence in this new limbo life he was in. He seemed to put up less and less of a fight at her presence and sometimes he didn't even really fight it at all. As a result, Mac was more relaxed around him every day. Especially because it appeared Will's new hermit lifestyle was really working in her favor as far as keeping him unaware of Charlie's plan. She knew if confronted she would tell Will everything, at the same time she didn't feel the need to offer up the information without a reason. She was happy it looked like she would get the opportunity to tell him when the timing was just right.

"I have nothing else to do, I am unemployed. And I was thinking I could go for some guitar playing and of course I thought who do I know who plays the guitar? Then, I thought oh yes, that's right, I believe Will plays the guitar." Mac chirped full of energy.

"Jim plays the guitar." Will reminded.

"You're closer." Mac countered. "Besides, I'm already here."

"So, let me get this straight. You show up unannounced_, AGAIN_. And now you want a concert from me? Have you officially lost it?" Will sarcastically asked, but his heart wasn't in it. The truth was Will didn't really mind her visits so much anymore, or really at all. Without work, her popping up was the only thing he had to look forward to these days besides the occasional late night marathon of musicals on TCM, but he sure as hell wouldn't admit that to her.

"It doesn't have to be a concert. I am not unreasonable. A couple songs will be fine."

"What are you doing, Mac?" Will asked and they both knew he meant so much more than her current quest to get him to play for her.

"I have free time, you have free time. Hmm, maybe if we had less free time…"

"You need to stop. I am not going back to _News Night_. There is no more _News Night_."

"But if you did," Mac started.

"Drop it and I will play you one song." Will offered. Anything was better than talking about work, his former work, he mentally corrected.

"Three songs, my choosing," Mac countered.

"Two songs, one dealer's choice, one of your choosing."

"Deal, but please Billy nothing too obvious. No Van Morrison."

"You mean I am not the only guy to play you _Brown Eyed Girl_? I am shocked," Will joked.

"You'll just have to be a bit more creative. That's never been a problem for you." Mackenzie lightly flirted.

Will was at a loss as how to respond to Mac, so he simply turned around and headed to his room to get his guitar, wondering how in the hell he had ended up agreeing to this. Then, he heard Mac call out from the living room, "Sucker, I would have settled for one song."

Will couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Of course, it's you again." Will remarked utterly unsurprised at seeing Mackenzie at his home.

"Don't sound so excited." Mac replied with a smile.

"Ever heard of giving someone time to miss you," Will grumbled.

"So you'd miss me then."

"That's not quite what I said."

"Close enough for me."

"Oh forget it._ His Girl Friday _just started on TCM. I'm going to watch it. Feel free to join me. Or feel even freer to go back to your own home, which I assume has its own TV, but maybe not if the frequency of your butt being on my couch is any indication."

Mac didn't let his sarcastic words get to her at all. She was too busy being pleased he relented so easily.

"Cary Grant, I am in."

* * *

"Really, I leave you to your own devices for five minutes and you're watching this crap." Will said to Mackenzie, placing some popcorn on the coffee table as he flopped back onto his couch.

"It's called the news. You know we used to do a better version of it not so long ago."

Will wasn't listening to Mac at all. Something on screen caught his attention and he was now focused on the news program Mackenzie had switched it to in Will's absence. They both watched for a few minutes in silence. Well, Will watched, and Mac watched him watch, before she finally spoke up.

"Will just admit it! You are itching going back on air! I can feel it. I see you watching this, I hear the notes you're grumbling under your breath. You can run circles around this guy and you are dying to do it. You can't hide from me!"

"At this point Mac, what does it fucking matter?" Will angrily asked.

"IT MATTERS!" Mac yelled back.

"It's too late, I quit, remember! And Leona already wanted to fire me and I just did her job for her. Is that what you wanted to hear? I fucked up, Mac. I let some _hatchet job from your idiot ex-boyfriend_ get to me and made some fucking dumb choices. So, I don't know why you keep showing up here subtlety trying to get me to go back to something I can't have. You are too damn optimistic for your own good."

"Things aren't always what they seem." Mac hedged knowing it was time to come completely clean.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't quite resign." Mac admitted.

"What! Yes, I did."

"Okay, you see. Well, Charlie, kind of chose to, um forget, and well ACN and Leona they think you've been recovering for the last three weeks. So, the show is still there. You still have a job, if you want it."

"I do?" Will asked completely shocked.

"You do." Mac confirmed.

"It's so nice to be taken seriously by my nearest and dearest." Will sarcastically spit not quite ready to admit how happy he was he could go back to work. He was trying to muster anger, but all he could feel was deep relief.

"I am your nearest and dearest?"

"Well. You're definitely nearest. You're here every damn day. So, I can really just come back?"

"Yeah, just call Charlie."

"Oh, you bet I am going to call Charlie. I can't believe he would meddle like this. We'll see if I come back." Will ranted, mostly for show.

"Yes, you can believe it, and yes you are coming back." Mac firmly stated.

"I still am going to give him hell for it." Will admitted. He knew he shouldn't be letting her off the hook, so he half-heartedly added, "I have some hell to give you too."

"Can it wait?" Mac asked hopefully trying to look as sweet as possible.

"I guess, but only because I really liked the movie we were watching. Hand me the remote, so I can turn this show that barely passes for the news off, and put it back on a classic. Oh and pass the popcorn while you're at it. Hopefully, we haven't missed my favorite part."

"Okay, bossy, and what about Charlie?"

"I'll just call Charlie when it's over, he deserves my wrath first. This reeks of Charlie and I can smell you were just an accomplice."

"It will be pretty late when this movie is done."

"Good. He deserves to be woken up for his little scheme. Now let's watch some real old school news men and women." Will said pointing to TV screen as he turned it back to _His Girl Friday._

* * *

"Mac, I am coming back to work on Monday. You don't need to come over anymore and try to convince me."

"I know that. I am not so quick to forget my great accomplishments." Mac retorted as she made her way into Will's place.

"So why are you here, then? If it's to apologize again, I told you I forgive you for not telling me I was only on hiatus. I can see why you went along with it, and really it was on Charlie. You know occasionally I can recognize on my own when I am being a stubborn ass."

"It's not that. It's just I didn't know what to, I mean I've been, we've been, everyday practically…I got used to coming. I like being with you Will, even if the feeling isn't entirely mutual." Mac finally got out.

"I got used to having you here." Will admitted, which clearly surprised Mackenzie.

"You did?" Mackenzie looked up at Will under long lashes, a flirty smile gracing her face.

"Come on Mac, don't do this." Will sighed.

"Do what?"

"Act like you might want something when we both know you don't."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Will stared intently at her as if it would get her to admit something. "Why are you trying to make me say it? Knowing I did it is embarrassing enough…"

"I'm seriously very lost."

"The damn voicemail message I left you. If you wanted, this, wanted me, wanted to try some version of us, you would have called me back then."

"What message? When? What the fuck is happening? Not want you, that's fucking preposterous!"

"You really don't know what I am talking about do you?" Will finally realized as he really took the time to examine the honestly confused look on Mac's face.

"No." Mac emphatically replied.

"Fuck." Will breathed out.

"What?"

"I left you a message after the night with Bin Laden. When, I ate those cookies." Will explained. "You really didn't get it?"

"I never got a message from you."

"Well, I definitely left one and it was definitely your voicemail. I was high, but I wasn't that high," Will reiterated before his eyes lit up as something important began to click into place for him, "I told you I was high on that message. And _TMI_ is in the phone hacking business. And you never heard my message. But I bet you a million dollars that Nina Howard did."

"Oh, shit. That is why Nina needed another source! Charlie was right, it was fishy!"

"Shit is right." Will said. "I am going to go call Charlie. He needs to know this ASAP. We need a plan to make this work in our favor."

"Just so you know, I like this take charge Will much better than the quitter inhabiting your body for the last month." Mackenzie said.

Will couldn't help but smile. Then before it could become anything more he quickly turned and left to the room to call Charlie.

Meanwhile, Mac felt extremely fidgety. First, she sat down on his couch. One second later, she hopped up and began wandering the living room touching random plants and paintings. Then, she sat back down in one of his chairs. Then, got back up and paced up and down the middle of the living room.

Her thoughts exploded in her brain like a 4th of July fireworks extravaganza. Mac knew her main focus should be on her phone being hacked, but all she could think about was the part where somewhere in the message Will had apparently left for her he had said he wanted to try again, with her. The man she thought was lost forever might not be so lost.

"Charlie wants to see us first thing tomorrow he thinks this is key into getting us out of this mess with Leona for good." Will said as he stepped back into the room.

"What did you mean when you said I didn't want you? What else did that message say?" Mac immediately interrogated.

"Oh that." Will said sheepishly hoping she might focus on the other part of his earlier reveal. Will wasn't sure he was ready for this. He hadn't even fully wrapped his head around what all of this really meant. She had never heard the message!

"Will, I don't do well with being left in the dark! I insist that you tell me. The message was for me after all."

Will stared at Mac not speaking for a moment and thought about the last few weeks with her, how easy it was, how little he thought about her past mistakes, how much he'd miss her when she left. Then, he thought about the last few months, everything he'd put her through, bringing in Brian, his health scare, all over something she never even heard. Damn, she had been amazing about everything considering what he now knew. Finally, he thought about the last year and the wonderful show she helped him build and maintain, the lengths she went to for him. He'd loved her when he left that message, but now he loved in a thousand new ways and for the first time since she cheated, loving her meant more to him than feeling betrayed.

Will knew if he tried to explain all this he might fuck it up. So instead he impulsively grabbed Mackenzie by the waist. He pulled her tightly to him, molding their curves and contours together. He leaned down and their lips passionately met. His tongue slid between her lips and Mac wasted no time kissing him back just as hungrily. When they finally took a moment to breathe, he barely removed his lips from hers. He kept her close and held her snugly. Then he tilted his head to the side and whispered into her ear before nibbling on it a bit, "That was pretty much the sentiment of the thing."

"I am not quite sure I understand yet," Mac sexily breathed back, "I think we're going to need to investigate the sentiment of this message further."

"I can do that," Will sexily growled. Then Mac lips hit Will's hard. They both ravenously went at each other's mouths, an enthusiastic homecoming. Soon clothes were being shed and they were quickly and clumsily, making their way to Will's room.

They were now lying on Will's bed. Will was slowly inching down Mackenzie's naked body kissing and nipping every part of her, really taking the time to take her all in after being apart for so long. His mouth was leaving feather light kisses on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, when Mackenzie felt the overwhelming urge to speak before this actually, irrevocably, happened between them. She whispered, "Will, just be clear, I love you. Only you."

"I love you too, Mac," Will replied without hesitation. His breath tickled her skin as he continued inching down her body, leaving a lingering kiss on her collarbone.

"You do?"

"Of course," he confirmed. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything Will."

"Burn those pajamas you wore when you spent the night."

Mac's responding laugh quickly turned into a moan as he surprised her when his mouth made its way to her breast.

"Oh god, Will I really missed you!" Mackenzie moaned as Will continued his ministrations on her willing body.

After that, no more words were spoken and no more words were needed as Mackenzie and Will spent the night showing each other exactly how much they'd missed each other.

* * *

Charlie watched along with most of the _News Night_ crew as Mac and Will entered ACN for the first time in almost a month. He was so happy that for once the good guys were winning. They had confronted Leona and Reese yesterday, getting Reese to admit to the phone tapping. Will's job was now secure and Will was back where he belonged.

Charlie noticed that Mackenzie's arm was locked around Will's in a much more possessive manner than normal. She had the most brilliant smile on her face and Will had a lightness about him that Charlie hadn't seen from the man in years. He chuckled to himself, as he put the pieces together. Charlie had figured out a month ago, that throwing Mackenzie into Will's path away from work, day after day, might do more for the pair than just getting Will back to work. Charlie took the way they both glowed as all the confirmation he needed to know he was right as usual.


End file.
